LOVE IN YOU KRISYEOL
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: <html><head></head>cinta Kris si cold city guy & Chanyeol si drama king yang SWEET LOVEY DOVEY. fic just for fun dan mengisi waktu senggang. boyxboy, dldr, no plag. krisyeol. yeolkris. KRIS. CHANYEOL. EXO</html>
1. Cara Kris Minta Maaf

bahasa gaje. typo everywhere.

chanyeol remaja dengan emosi labil pacaran ama kakak kelas super dingin.

cerita simple cuma untuk have fun

happy reading

::krisyeol begin::

pagi itu terlihat pria dengan potongan tubuh model melipat tangan di dadanya dengan wajah angkuh namun terkesan kocak sedang berdiri di cermin besar kamarnya.

"eukhh, makhluk tuhan paling sempurna"

lalu dia memasang berbagai macam ekspresi wajah dihadapan cermin. dan dengan nada penuh dramatisasi dia menyalakan wajahnya sendiri namun tersirat jelas perasaan bangga.

"yaampun yeol, apa dosa lw sampe punya muka perfect gini! berapa juta dosa lwdapet gara-gara bikin orang patah hati"

drrttt ddrrttt

dengan malas dia menengok hapenya. setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon wajahnya berubah sumringah lalu cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya, mencari posisi nyaman di kursi meja belajar.

"haloo, chan yeol speaking" kata chanyeol sok imut

"gaya luh yeol.. yeoll.." orang di seberang sana cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"hhehehe, kenapa darling?" tanya chanyeol to the point

"idihh! pagi-pagi udah sok romantis" dengan nada ketus dan dinginnya

"ngomong ini salah ngomong itu salah, udah ah males!"

tuut tuut tuut

chanyeol membanting hapenya ke atas ranjang, sudah hampir 9 bulan ini dia menjalin cinta dengan kakak seniornya. seniornya yang dingin dan cuek tapi juga sekaligus aneh dan unik. entah apa yang membuat chanyeol bertahan dengan kondisi ini. mungkin paras super tampannya.

drrrtt drrtt drrttt drrrttt

chanyeol mengabaikan ponsel yang terus bergetar itu.

drrrtt drrtt drrttt drrrttt

akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon dari kontak nama handsome romantic galaxy.

"apa?" chanyeol langsung memekik tajam

"ampun dah, masih pagi udah marah-marah" suara di seberang sana melunak

"loe pikir siapa yang bikin gw begini?" masih dengan nada emosi tinggi

"sorry, honey" suaara di seberang sana makin melembut

"kenapa?" tetap nada emosi

"pagi ini aku gak bisa jemput kamu. kita ketemu di sekolah aja yah" terdengar nada bersalah sekaligus merayu

"kenapa?" masih dengan nada yang sama

"aku telat, baru aja bangun. gak akan keburu kalo jemput kamu. ntar yang ada kita jadi sama-sama telat. ntar kita janjian di gerbang sekolah deh"

''..." chanyeol diam

''ntar istirahat ke kelas kamu, oke?"

"..." tetap diam

"ntar pulang sekolah kita jalan deh"

"gak usah!" chan yeol langsung mutusin sepihak lagi sambungan telepon tersebut. dia keluar kamar dengan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"mah, pah.. yeolli berangkat yah" kata chanyeol sembari mencium tangan kedua orangtuanya.

"tumben ngga dijemput temen kamu yang tinggi banget itu"

"dia telat bangun mah, dia nyuruh aku duluan" chan yeol cemberut.

"yaudah dianter ama papah aja sih. masa yeolli mama yang ganteng harus desek-desekkan naek angkutan umum?" nyonya park membelai lembut pipi putra bungsunya. kini giliran tuan park yang cemberut.

"ogah ah, papa kan masih sarapan. lagi juga tempat kerja papa jauh banget dari sekolah yeol-ah, lama mah muternya. yang ada entar papa telat"

"iya mah, papa bener. udah yah mah pah yeolli berangkat" dengan nada sedih dan putus asa, papanya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan sarapan yang belum terkunyah sempurna. padahal kan tadi dia cuma becanda, cuma pengen ada 'diskusi kecil' dengan putra bungsunya. biasanya juga yeolli suka perang kata ama papanya. kegalauan sang papa pun meningkat, sudah bisa dirasakan aura membunuh istrinya terasa mencekik lehernya.

.

.

chan yeol berjalan gontai menuruni bus di halte yang letaknya persis ada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. dan matanya langsung menangkap sesosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang di halaman sekolah. itu adalah kekasihnya sekaligus kakak kelasnya. wu yi fan, atau kris wu, orang yang tadi pagi sukses membuat hancur moodnya.

"yeol-ah, chanyeol-ah!" tangan kris melambai memanggil chanyeol dengan lengkung bibir ke atas yang sangat manis. mungkin jika sedang tidak kesal, chan yeol akan langsung lompat kedalam pelukan lelaki pirang ini. tapi yah chanyeol bisa apa, ego dan gengsi sudah menguasai hatinya dengan terpaksa dia melewati kekasih tampannya begitu saja seperti tidak mengenalnya.

tapi tentu kris tidak menyerah, dia tetap mengikuti dan memanggil panggilan sayang kepada kekasih tercintanya itu. terkadang kris juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, hal bodoh seperti ini tidak akan terjadi bila dia bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

akhirnya mereka sampai dikelas chanyeol, lelaki bermata bulat itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. membuat teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik bermimpi terkejut.

"bussett yeol! gila aja lw pagi-pagi udah ngamuk"

chanyeol hanya menatap tajam pada kai teman sebangkunya, yang kerjaannya cuma tidur kalo dikelas.

"kenapa sih? cerita lah" kata kai menghibur chanyeol sambil beresin rambutnya yang agak berantakan. chan yeol cuma menunjuk ke arah kris dengan dagunya.

"bussett kris-hyung! sejak kapan lw disitu? lw berdua sama aja ngagetin gw mulu" sadar kalau aura-aura mereka gak enak, kai dengan kecepatan super meniggalkan mejanya dan pindah ke meja pojok belakang untuk nerusin tidur paginya yang tertunda.

chanyeol makin bete aja ngeliat si item pesek itu ninggalin dia tanpa kata padahal tadi kai sok-sok'an mau dengerin curhatan chanyeol.

"yeol.." bujuk kris, tapi yeol tetap diam. akhirnya kris berdiri, chanyeol agak sedikit kaget dia mikir kalo kris bakal pergi karena udah gak tahan ama sifat kekanakkannya tapi ternyata kris duduk disebelah chanyeol, tempat duduk kai.

"honeeyyyy.. maafkan aku" panggil kris manja. kris meletakkan tangannya diatas paha kiri chanyeol. chanyeol memandang kris horor.

"jangan melotot gitu my sweety honey" kris malah makin berani mengelus paha chanyeol dan menggelitikinya sesekali.

"kau pikir ini dimana? bego banget ihh. lepas lepas lepas" chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman angry bird mesum dengan suara lirih dan wajah merah padam. kris merasa puas, tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melepas dia malah mengarahkan tangannya ke paha dalam chanyeol.

"kriiissss!" chanyeol teriak menahan malu, dia tidak peduli kalau tadi dia menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas.

"maafkan aku dulu" perintah kris.

"okee! aku maafkan! cepat pergi!"

kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbisik di telinga chanyeol "istirahat nanti, aku tunggu di tempat biasa yeol-ah"

.

.

.

TBC 


	2. Anak Tiri Chanyeol

halo readers :)

ngga nyangka banyak yang baca, hikshiks terharuuu T,T

karena lumayan banyak yang baca malah jadi malu bikin ff rating M (T3T) mungkin satu dua kata yang kurang senonoh bakal muncul

makasih saran, kritik, dan semangatnya para sunbaenim. thank you so much

iya nih masalah bahasa masih banyak yang harus dipelajari. aku coba baku yang EYD yaa...

salam,

exo+kris+luhan lover (semoga ngga ada ++ yang lain)

rate: T

DL?DR! BL

chapter 2 hadir !

diawal chap 2 ini agak-agak sinetron ceritanya, yaa maklum lah chanyeol kan drama king. wkwkwk

exo & kris & luhan lover mempersembahkan

.

.

LOVE IN YOU KRISYEOL

#  
>KRIIING KRIIING<p>

bel tanda istirahat terdengar, dengan langkah ringan kris meninggalkan kelasnya dan mengabaikan para gadis yang mengajaknya untuk makan atau sekedar ngobrol. "sorry, lain kali yah. ada urusan penting" meskipun aslinya cuek dan dingin, kris tetap menghargai usaha orang lain. pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh seorang lelaki manis dan imut yang sedang ngambek.

sesampainya di pintu, kris dikagetkan dengan kehadiran kekasih tercintanya yang masih cemberut seperti tadi pagi. tapi kris tetap pasang pose stay cool.

"yeol, kenapa kesini?" dengan nada yang cool mendekati cold.

pertanyaan kris sukses bikin chanyeol makin kesal, padahal chanyeol sudah mencoba mengalah. dia cuma bisa memandang nanar penuh luka pada kris.

"maksudku kita sudah janjian ketemu di tempat biasa. ini kelasku, bukan tempat biasa" jelas kris terburu-buru.

"jangan banyak alasan. kau takut kan orang-orang tahu kalau kita pacaran? kau tidak mau dibilang homo kan?" mata chanyeol berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

kris tertohok dengan ucapan chanyeol. mereka memang backstreet, yang tahu hubungan mereka cuma teman dekat saja. jujur mereka belum siap dicibir masyarakat -dalam kasus ini lingkungan sekolah- terutama kris.

kris tersadar dari lamunannya ketika chanyeol sudah berjalan jauh. dia cuma bisa membuang napas panjang dan menyibakkan poni rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. bukan saatnya untuk memasang pose cool. kris mengejar cintanya dengan setengah berlari.

"yeolli!"

kris berhasil mengejar lalu memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. hanya itu yang bisa kris lakukan agar chanyeol tidak menghindarinya lagi.

kris memutar tubuh chanyeol supaya dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. matanya membesar melihat wajah chanyeol yang berantakan. mata dan hidung memerah, pipi basah oleh airmata yang masih mengalir. chanyeol masih menghindari untuk menatap kris.

dengan lembut kris menangkup wajah chanyeol, dan membelai pipinya dengan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus airmata di mata indah itu.

"maaf" chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah. dia merasa tubuh dan hatinya sudah terlalu lemah akibat pertengkaran ini. tentu saja menurut pandangannya pribadi, dia tidak sadar kalau ini bukan pertengkaran lebih tepatnya hanya chanyeol yang sedang mengambek.

"terima kasih. lihat aku" dengan perlahan chanyeol menuruti perintah kris. dari matanya yang membengkak chanyeol dapat melihat kris yang sedang tersenyum padanya, chanyeol pun membalas senyuman itu. lalu dengan kerinduan membuncah dan power yang full, chanyeol memeluk kris.

'what the! ugh, pacarku sangat macho' gumam kris dalam hati ketika terdengar bunyi 'krekk' seperti tulak retak dari rusuknya.

"okee... ke tempat biasa" kris tersenyum jahil menggoda chanyeol.

tempat biasa adalah halaman belakang gedung tua di sekolah mereka yang sudah tidak terpakai. di tempat yang telah direncanakan, kris langsung menarik yeol ke salah satu bilik toilet kosong dan mengunci pintunya.

"santai sedikit kris" chanyeol merajuk manja.

"hhehe sorry darling" lalu kris menuntun chanyeol agar duduk di pangkuannya. chanyeol pun menurut. kris langsung memeluk pinggang chanyeol dan memberi ciuman hangat. awalnya itu ciuman lembut namun perlahan semakin panas. chanyeol memeluk erat leher tengkuk kris.

mereka membuka mulut secara bersamaan dan lidah masing-masing saling mengecapi saliva lawan. dua-duanya mendominasi. inilah yang membuat mereka tidak bosan bercumbu, rasanya berbeda jika melakukannya dengan seorang gadis. yeah, tapi mereka juga tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan lelaki lain.

karena masih butuh nafas, chanyeol menarik lidahnya dari lilitan lidah kris. hanya 2 kali menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya, dua lidah itu bertautan lagi. mereka memang good kisser pro.

"rasa mu tidak pernah berubah dan aku selalu suka " dengan nakal kris memandang chanyeol seakan itu isyarat untuk meminta izin melakukan hal yang jauh lebih intim.

"aku tidak bawa pengaman" kata chanyeol sambil memainkan kerah kemeja kris, padahal dia juga sudah gatal ingin membuka kancing-kancing baju kris.

"ayo lah, kita tidak butuh itu. berapa kali pun kita melakukan itu kau aman" tangan kris mulai menggoda tubuh chanyeol dengan menyusup masuk kedalam seragam. chanyeol hanya berdecih malas.

"tsk, bukan itu masalahnya. nanti berantakan, basah dimana-mana. kita masih di sekolah! sudah lah! sebentar lagi juga masuk"

kris cuma bisa menghela napas panjang sebagai tanda protes pada keputusan chanyeol, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih. lalu kris teringat sesuatu,

"oiyaa, pulang sekolah ke rumahku ya. ace bilang dia sangat merindukanmu. dan akhirnya 'anak' kedua kita lahir, ace punya adik. belum kuberi nama karena aku ingin kau sebagai ibunya yang memberinya nama" ucap kris semangat. tapi reaksi chanyeol malah sebaliknya, keningnya berkerut.

_tuhan, kenapa engkau membiarkan makhluk sempurna seperti aku terperangkap dengan makhluk bodoh dan aneh? kuatkan dan tabahkan aku untuk menghadapi makhluk-mu bernama kris ini, tuhan._

_heuhhh apa dia masih dapat mempertahankan wajah angkuh penuh wibawa itu jika kelakuan aslinya terbongkar. sungguh, aku ini benar-benar pacar pengertian yang selalu mengalah_

lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya berharap semoga tingkah imutnya ini bisa membuat kris sedikit sembuh dari _sakitnya._

"kau masih bermain dengan boneka alpaca itu?" tanya chanyeol malas, padahal terakhir kali chanyeol bertanya adalah kemarin sore. dia sangat bosan terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang sama pada kris. tapi kenapa kris tidak pernah bosan bermain dengan boneka. dan, what? sekarang boneka itu punya adik?

"namanya ace, dan dia anak kita" ucap kris tegas dengan tatapan tajam. oh gosh, entah nyonya wu ngidam apa saat hamil kris.

"dia bukan anak kita. dia hanya boneka kris. kau sudah terlalu tua untuk berimajinasi bermain rumah-rumahan. kau itu lelaki dewasa" ucap chanyeol dingin.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menyayangi ace? meski ibu pertama ace adalah lay, tapi itu masa lalu. masa lalu! sekarang kau lah ibu-nya. dia masih kecil, darling. dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia begitu polos dan innocent. dia selalu bertanya padaku kenapa kau benci padanya? kenapa kau tidak pernah merawat dan menyayanginya? kau harus bisa menerima ace, ace anakku yang berarti juga anakmu. kau tahu? ace sangat senang ketika tahu dia punya adik, tapi disaat bersamaan wajahnya pun penuh kekhawatiran. bisa tebak apa itu?"

setelah memandang chanyeol yang langsung membuang muka, kris menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"ace takut kau pilih kasih. ace sadar kau hanya manganggapnya anak tiri, sedangkan adiknya adalah anak kandungmu" suara kris melembut seakan benar-benar sedang merayu istri barunya untuk menerima anak dari istri pertamanya.

HELL! siapa sekarang yang menjadi drama king?!

ace adalah boneka alpaca pemberian lay yang sekarang berstatus mantan kris. awalnya chanyeol dan seisi sekolah bingung, setan apa yang merasuki lay meninggalkan siswa perfect seperti kris. namun setelah mengenal kris, chanyeol sangat mengerti kenapa lay bisa berpaling dari kris -kapten basket super tampan digilai semua orang yang dingin dan kaku tapi ternyata sangat freak, aneh, juga unik- dan memilih suho -boncel memang tapi normal, cerdas dan konglomerat-

chan yeol benar-benar pusing dan sakit kepala. saat awal pacaran dulu, dia memang ikut bersandiwara dalam permainan rumah-rumahan kris dan ace. di hari pertama pacaran, kris memperkenalkannya pada ace sebagai kekasih baru kris. dua minggu kemudian, kris mengatakan pada boneka itu bahwa chanyeol adalah ibu barunya dan sebulan setelah itu kris bilang chanyeol hamil. setahunya, tidak ada siswa sma yang bermain boneka dan rumah-rumahan. saat itu chanyeol merasa kalau kris itu lucu dan romantis.

dan sekarang? chanyeol rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala kris agar sel-sel syaraf otak kekasihnya berfungsi normal.

.

.

"... kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menyayangi ace? meski **ibu** pertama **ace adalah** **lay**, tapi itu masa lalu. **masa lalu**! sekarang kau lah ibu-nya. dia masih kecil, darling. dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia begitu polos dan innocent. dia selalu bertanya padaku kenapa kau benci padanya? kenapa kau tidak pernah merawat dan menyayanginya? kau harus bisa menerima ace, ace anakku yang berarti juga anakmu. kau tahu? ... disaat bersamaan wajahnya pun penuh kekhawatiran... ace sadar kau hanya manganggapnya anak tiri.."

ternyata percakapan krisyeol terdengar dengan jelas hingga keluar, mungkin karena suara mereka yang besar dan nge-bass. dan itu didengar atau mungkin terdengar oleh seseorang karena tidak sengaja lewat. parahnya dia hanya mendengar sebagian saja, karena dia langsung berlari dengan hati yang hancur.

orang itu adalah suho. wajahnya yang putih merona mendadak pucat pasi. lututnya yang solid lemas seketika. keringat dingin menguar dari tubuhnya.

suho hafal salah satu suara berat itu, itu suara kris si tiang listrik. lay nya, seorang gadis yang dia pikir polos dan pemalu ternyata memiliki hubungan sejauh itu dengan kris, bahkan sampai menghasilkan anak. ace, nama bocah itu ace..

ini kiamat, dunianya hancur...

tbc

disini lay itu cewek yah. genderswitch bahasa kerennya


	3. ASI

Hehehehe, mungkin terlambat untuk nulis ini:

Disclaimer: ALL cast belong to his/her owner. God, Parents, Agencies, and his/herself.

I just own the story. NO PLAG. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

di chap ini typo merajalela :D really really sorry

Maaf yah yang ngira bakal ada NC di chapter 2, di otak juga udah kebayang tapi pas ngeliat jumlah pembaca yang ternyata teramat sangat membludak jadi malu sendiri. Mesum amat kesannya bikin yang begituan huuu merinding sendiri ngebayanginnya.

Terima kasih yang udah foll & fav + rev ff krisyeol. Dan yang selalu rajin review di tiap chapter. Banget banget banget mengharukan. Berasa dapet temen baru, kan yang bisa menghubungkan reader ama writer cuma review.

Untuk yang ngga foll & fav + rev gak masalah, aku gak akan maksa. Gak akan ada ancem-ancemam bakal ngeberhentiin ff ini. Karena jujur nulis ff ini sangat sangat sangat nyenengin! Apalagi tinggal baca doang kan? hhihihihi. Aku mah dukung2 aja yang namanya silent reader. Yang penting mah pas liat grafik pembaca ternyata udah mencapai angka ribuan. PUAS!

oke, kita next chapter yah. Ada sekilas kisah awal krisyeol disini. NC WARNING.

Berani nulis nc, finally...

Happy writing for me

Happy reading for you

Love in you krisyeol chapter 3

Di parkiran sekolah yang sepi terlihat dua lelaki super tinggi sudah duduk manis berboncengan diatas motor besar warna hitam kelam.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan dirumahmu kris?" tanya chanyeol sambil meniupi tengkuk pris yang sedang memboncengnya.

Kris menyeringai, lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggerayangi paha dan memijat dengkul lelaki yang ada di belakangnya. Membuat darah chanyeol berdesir hebat. Sentuhan kris yang sensual benar-benar mematikan.

"kalau kau sangat penasaran tidak usah menunggu sampai rumah. Aku lakukan saja di sekolah sekarang. Ada banyak kelas kosong. Kalau tidak mau punggungmu sakit lagi, di uks kan ada ranjang"kata kris dingin tapi jelas dia sedang menggoda chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan kris yang selama ini jarang bercanda membuat chanyeol memilih membungkam mulutnya, setelah dua orang itu memakai helm yang menutupi sempurna wajah tampan mereka, chanyeol baru berani memeluk mesra erat pinggang kris dan bersandar pada punggungnya.

Helm yang mereka pakai adalah helm berteknologi canggih, cara kerja helm itu seperti talky walky. Ada mic dan speaker dalam helm, jadi mereka dapat bebas mengobrol tanpa harus berteriak melawan angin.

"kris, saranghaeee" ucap chanyeol manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"nado saranghae sweety. Kau ingat saat awal-awal kita menyadari perasaan masing-masing?"

"ihh kau sunbae gay menjijikan yang selalu merayuku"

"siapa yang membuatku menjadi gay menjijikan? Aku merasakan konflik batin yang sangat menyiksa darling."

"hanya konflik batin dengan dirimu sendirikan? apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kekerasan fisik, psikis, dan seksual"

"kekerasan fisik apa? Justru kau yang melakukan itu padaku. Tinjuan, tamparan, jambakkan, jangan lupakan tendanganmu juga"

"itu untuk melindungi diri sendiri tahu! tapi kau tidak menyangkal kekerasan psikis dan seksual yang kau lakukan bukan? Kau benar-benar membuat batinku tertekan saat itu tahu?"

"tapi kau juga tidak menolak saat aku melakukan kekerasan seksual kan? Kau malah menikmatinya haha aku masih ingat benar wajahmu memerah. Pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu mendesah dan mengerang hhahahaha"

"hemmm, itu karena kau tidak biarkan aku memberontak"

"darling, kau sendiri yang pasrah dalam rengkuhanku"

"tapi setelah melecehkanku kau dengan brengseknya kencan dengan gadis-gadis lain"

"hisshh, itu karena aku sadar telah menyakitimu. Aku putuskan untuk meluruskan hidupku lagi, karena kau menolakku. Kata-katamu saat itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Eehhh siapa yang mengira kau malah cemburu dan menciumku"

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kau terlalu memenuhi tiap lembar memori hidupku. Kau menjadi senior yang baik, lalu sahabat baik, tiba-tiba kau mejauh dan menghindar, lalu kembali dengan godaan dan rayuan tapi disaat bersamaan juga menyakitiku. Kau berusaha meyakinkanku bahkan melecehkanku. Saat aku terluka dan mencoba mempercayaimu kau malah... yah begitu lah"

"hhahaha benar-benar pecemburu berat"

"ahh aku merindukan kris hyungku, kenapa sih sejak kita pacaran kau menolak kupanggil hyung?"

"mengalihkan pembicaraan yah? hhahaha"

Ucapan dan tawa Kris membuat Chanyeol menggeram dan memukul helm yang sedang kekasihnya pakai.

"risih sekali mendengar namaku ditambah embel-embel tidak penting seperti itu" kris berhenti menggoda chanyeol karena pukulan tersebut.

"tapikan itu tanda aku menghormatimu karena kau lebih tua"

"apa selama ini sikapmu menunjukkan hormat padaku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh malu mendengar pertanyaan kris. Tentu saja dia sadar sering melakukan hal yang tidak sopan bahkan tidak menyenangkan pada kris. Hormat dari mananya? Tapi bukan chanyeol namanya jika mengakui kesalahan semudah itu.

"kapan aku tidak menghormatimu?"

"ter-se-rah! Terus saja bela dirimu yang jelas bersalah itu. Tapi jujur aku tidak butuh hormatmu, aku butuh cinta dan perhatianmu" kris mencoba beraegyo.

"ihh mengerikan sekali mendengar ucapan manis dari bibirmu…" chanyeol mencibir, jujur saja aegyo kris sangat menggelikan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Wu, Kris menggandeng Chanyeol untuk langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Chanyeol selalu merasa sangat senang karena langsung disambut oleh sebuah potret besar dirinya berukuran 4x3 meter yang sedang tersenyum manis. Itu adalah foto yang diambil Kris saat kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi berpacaran. Di pojok bawah kanan terdapat tanggal dan tulisan nama mereka yang terpisahkan dengan tanda hati. Dan kris sendiri yang menulisnya dengan menggunakan cat dan kuas. Meski terkesan berlebihan tapi tentu saja sangat berarti untuk chanyeol. Dengan kata lain, foto itu telah terpajang disana hampir 9 bulan yang lalu. Dan dapat dipastikan semua orang yang pernah ke kamar ini sudah tahu mengenai hubungan spesial krisyeol.

"yeol…" tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu kris langsung menerjang chanyeol yang masih mengagumi potret itu. Membuat chanyeol benar-benar shock.

Chanyeol sesegera mungkin menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ketika lidah kekasihnya itu bergerak lincah dan menantang lidahnya. Tapi chanyeol tidak berniat bertanding, dia biarkan saja kris mendominasi. Benar-benar liar dan kasar.

Pemilik telinga peri itu lebih memilih untuk membuka ikatan sabuk lawan bercintanya, dan sedikit meremas sesuatu dibalik resleting celana itu. Membuat kris kaget dan…

"aahhh" secara otomatis chanyeol mendorong kris sekuat-kuatnya karena pria itu menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol meringis merasakan perih di bibir bawahnya.

"sorry honey, itu tadi mengagetkan. Aku siap sekarang" kris meraih tangan chanyeol dan mengarahkan untuk kembali lagi membuka resleting celana seragamnya. Dia sendiri duduk diatas sofa sedangkan chanyeol bersimpuh di lantai dengan tangan dan mulut yang siap memuaskan dirinya.

Kris bersandar nyaman di sofa dan merentangkan tangannya yang panjang ke sandaran sofa. Kris benar-benar suka jika kekasihnya memanjakannya dengan memberikan layanan handjob dan blowjob. Apalagi kalau dihiasi dirty talk, privasi milik mereka berdua saja.

Dengan hati-hati chanyeol menurunkan resleting celana kris, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang menegang. Lalu dengan nakal dia menyusupkan tangannya ke underwear kris dan menarik sesuatu dari sana. Memijatinya perlahan dan mengelus bulu yang sudah tumbuh sempurna disekitar daerah privasi kris.

" sweety… ahhh… " kris berucap dengan wajah merah malu tapi mau. Ekspressi yang dia keluarkan hanya jika sedang digoda chanyeol.

Chanyeol menciumi tiap senti barang pribadi milik kris dengan telaten. Dan mulai menjilatinya dengan seduktif lalu mengulum juga menghisap salah satu bagian tubuh yang paling disukainya dari kris tersebut.

Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh chanyeol, membuatnya hilang akal sementara waktu. Tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya tercekat. Setelah beberapa menit merasakan surga dunia, hasratnya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, kris menyemburkan cairan putih itu di mulut, tangan, dan wajah chanyeol. Pria dengan wajah angry bird itu merasa lega dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Meski sedang terengah untuk menormalkan nafas, tercetak seringai puas atas hasil kerja sang kekasih.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah kris tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

" hhahahahaha! Wajahmu mesum sekali kris" chanyeol tertawa keras sambil berguling-guling di lantai, mengabaikan ceceran-ceceran lengket di tubuhnya.

Kris memutar mata jengah dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Melihat malas pada tingkah konyol chanyeol. Setelah menghela nafas, kris mendekat ke chanyeol yang masih tertawa liar di lantai.

"hentikan itu, darling" wajah kris sudah kembali pada mode kerennya. "bersihkan wajahmu" tapi kris diabaikan begitu saja.

Karena chanyeol yang susah sekali diberitahu, membuatnya cukup kesal juga. Kris memutuskan untuk menindih tubuh yang masih tergeletak di lantai itu. Lalu mulai menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol meronta dan tertawa, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Suara tawa menggema di kamar itu. Sang korban terus memukul-mukul dan menjambak rambut kris. Bahkan menggigiti apapun yang dapat diraih giginya. Tapi tenaga itu tidak cukup untuk menyingkirkan kris. Kris benar-benar melilit seperti ular pada tubuh chanyeol.

"ah.. ha.. kr.. hahahha.. ris.. hen.. ahh.. haa.. haa.. ahh"

Tapi suara tawa itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi desahan.

Karena tangan kris yang awalnya menggelitiki pinggang itu sudah beralih tempat. Kini mereka bergerak bebas diantara selangkangan chanyeol. Saat terasa sang korban sudah mulai menikmati permainannya, kris malah menarik tangannya. Lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis yang kini sayu dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan nafas terengah.

"lebih mesum siapa sekarang?" kris menyeringai bangga karena dapat membalas.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat chanyeol memerah seketika. Benar-benar memalukan pikirnya. Tapi saat ini nafsunya lebih besar dari rasa malu.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum nakalnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk menggoda kris. Membuka kancing kris satu per satu. Dan memberikan sentuhan seduktif pada dada telanjang kris. Karena kris hanya melongo, chanyeol memeluk dan menarik leher jenjang kris. Dan mulai melumat bibir kris. Di mulai lah ciuman panjang dan panas.

Kris merespon serangan yang diterimanya dari chanyeol dengan melepas semua pakaian chanyeol beringas tanpa melepas lilitan lidah mereka.

Chanyeol semakin mengerang saat merasa ada jari asing yang mondar-mandir di sekitar holenya, lalu menutup matanya saat dua jari itu mulai keluar masuk. Chanyeol menyerah sekarang, biar kris yang melanjutkan semua ini.

Tubuhnya sudah pasrah dalam buaian sentuhan itu, dia hanya dapat memeluk punggung kris dan mendesah tepat di telinga kekasih pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aduuh, uuuuhhhh"

Chanyeol bangun dengan tubuh yang sakit jika digerakkan. Ada juga rasa linu dan perih di bagian bawahnya.

"minggir!"

dengan kasar chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh tinggi tengah tertidur pulas yang sedang memeluknya.

"eughh, menyebalkan. Setelah melakukannya dia bisa tidur pulas, sedangkan aku harus menahan sakit."

Mulut Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu tapi tangannya bekerja membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat sebelum tidur.

"ahh sudah jam 6, mandi dan langsung pulang"

Chanyeol menyambar handuk kris dan masuk kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Cklek

Setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci, ia menyalakan keran shower air dingin. Ketika air dingin itu menyentuh mukanya rasanya segar sekali. Tapi ketika menyentuh tubuhnya yang habis digigiti kris rasanya seperti dihujani jarum. Belum lagi bagian tubuhnya yang menjuntai ke bawah, selain digigiti benda itu juga disentuh kasar.

Segera saja chanyeol memutar kerannya dan merubahnya menjadi air hangat. Ini lebih baik, rasanya nyaman sekali.

Cukup lama chanyeol menikmati guyuran air tersebut. Lalu dengan malas menoleh ke tempat peralatan mandi.

Ada dua merk sabun di kotak itu, ada dua jenis shampoo yang berbeda, ada dua sikat gigi dengan warna berbeda, ada dua pasta gigi dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Salah satu dari dua benda yang ada di kamar mandi kris tersebut adalah miliknya. Sejak delapan bulan lalu, chanyeol sudah mengklaim bahwa kamar kris adalah kamar miliknya juga.

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup bersih untuk pulang ke rumah, chanyeol meninggalkan kamar mandi itu hanya dengan handuk yang terlampir di pinggangnya.

Dilihatnya kris masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama saat ia meninggalkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kris yang tidur seperti itu.

Lalu berjalan untuk mengambil kembali seragamnya, saat ingin memakainya ia sadar seragam itu sudah tidak layak pakai. Lecak, bau, dan kotor. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah bersih, segar, dan wangi.

"pakai baju yang bersih saja lah"

Ingatkan kalau chanyeol sudah mengklaim kepemilikkan kamar ini? Itu artinya, dia juga memiliki sebuah lemari baju berukuran sedang di samping lemari baju kris yang sangat besar.

Chanyeol bersenandung kecil sambil memilih baju mana yang akan ia pakai.

Dan senandung kecil itu mampu membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur pulas.

Kris mengucek mata dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, punggung orang yang sangat dicintainya lah yang ia lihat.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan menopang dagunya, andai setiap hari seperti ini pikirnya. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum geli sendiri membayangkan jika marga Park yang ada dihadapannya berubah menjadi Wu. Dan itu membuat kris ingat pada anak-anaknya. Benar-benar keluarga bahagia pikirnya.

"hey, senyummu itu aneh kris" suara chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya. Akhirnya dia berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang masih memakai bajunya.

"aku tersenyum karena membayangkan masa depan kita" ucap kris lalu mengambil sebuah sisir dan mulai menyisiri rambut chanyeol yang masih belum kering benar.

"cepat sana mandi lalu antar aku pulang" chanyeol merampas sisir itu dan menyampirkan handuknya pada kris.

"hey, kau memakai handukku lagi? Kita sudah punya masing-masing"

"ihh pelit sekali sih. Tadi aku cari tidak ada"

"kau pasti tidak mencarinya, kau hanya memakai yang ada saja"

"Cuma masalah handuk saja ribut sekali. Sudah sana cepat mandi. Jika terlalu malam bisa-bisa orangtuaku duluan yang sampai rumah. Nanti mereka bertanya macam-macam. Kau mau menjawabnya?"

Dengan hati yang masih tidak ikhlas kris melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dan diambang pintu kamar mandi dia ingat sesuatu lagi .

"yeolli, mampirlah ke kamar ace. Jangan lupa beri nama anak kita" lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol kris menutup pintu kamar mandi.

_Sialan_! Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya semaksimal mungkin. Ia pikir kris sudah melupakan tentang boneka-boneka itu. Tapi dibanding mendengar ocehan kris, lebih baik dia menuruti kemauan abstraknya.

Dengan langkah malas chanyeol meninggalkan kamar kris dan membuka pintu disampingnya. Itu adalah ruangan penuh mainan-mainan milik kris.

Sebelum pacaran dengan kris, itu hanya kamar kosong biasa. Dan mainan-mainan itu juga masih tersimpan rapi dikamar kris. Robot, boneka, mobil-mobilan, pistol mainan, bola-bola dan lain-lain.

Tapi dua minggu setelah pacaran, chanyeol mengultimatum kris. Putus dengannya atau membuang mainan-mainan tersebut. Dan setelah peperangan urat syaraf, dicapailah keputusan bersama yaitu kris boleh tidak membuang mainan itu tapi hanya mengungsikan ke tempat lain asal kris menggantung foto chanyeol di kamarnya.

Setelah tiga hari bertengkar, kris membawa paksa chanyeol ke kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya chanyeol melihat poster besar dirinya sudah terpampang dikamar ini. Poster yang sangat besar, hampir menutupi salah satu sisi dinding ruangan itu. Dia pikir kekasihnya hanya akan menaruh pigura kecil di meja atau bingkai di dinding. Dan sejak itu pula lah chanyeol menulis nama kris di phonebook **_handsome romantic galaxy_**

"okey, ace.. yang mana adikmu?"

.

.

Duagghh

Brukk

Zrasshhh

Braaangg

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris memekik tajam saat masuk kamar anak-anaknya dan melihat chanyeol yang melempar-lempar juga menendang-nendang mainannya ke sembarang arah.

Kris langsung memeluk bahu chanyeol mencoba menghentikan pergerakkannya.

Namun kris diabaikan, kekasihnya tetap diluar kendali. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya agar chanyeol berhenti.

"hentikan chanyeol, kumohon~~" kris tidak berteriak lagi, suaranya sangat pilu sekarang.

Mendengar suara kris yang memohon, chanyeol jadi tersentuh tapi sekaligus juga sebal. Dia pun menghentikan aksinya dan kris juga melepaskan pelukannya.

_Hanya demi mainan-mainan ini seorang Kris Wu memohon! Aku ini kekasihnya! Kekasihnya! Haaahhhh yah baiklah, aku tidak boleh egois._

Lalu chanyeol menampilkan cengiran bodohnya sambil bersikap innocent dan imut. Tapi sebenarnya Lelaki bermata bulat ini sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyingkirkan mainan-mainan ini.

"aku hanya bermain-main, tidak apa-apakan? Kan mereka memang mainan" chanyeol memeluk manja lengan kris dan menatap mata kris dalam-dalam.

" jangan sakiti mereka" mata kris menatap teduh mata chanyeol seperti memohon belas kasihan

"aku tidak menyakiti mereka, bodoh. Dan aku memang tidak bisa menyakiti mereka…"

_Karena mereka memang benda mati _lanjut chanyeol dalam hati.

Kris tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menyakiti tanpa tahu alasan chanyeol mengatakannya.

"kau sudah memberi nama anak kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu chanyeol menahan nafas, tentu saja dia belum memberi nama. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya sekarang dimana boneka itu? Bahkan chanyeol tidak tahu boneka mana yang dinobatkan sebagai adik Ace. Maka dari itu tadi dia melempar asal semua boneka dan mainan diruangan itu.

"aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana bonekanya" jawab chaanyeol dengan nada menyesal dibuat-buat.

"hey, tidakkah kau memiliki ikatan batin dengan anakmu sendiri?" chanyeol mencibir mendengar pertanyaan bodoh kris, dan kris terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan chanyeol tersebut.

Lalu kris berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"tadaaaa… bayi kita disini"

Kris menunjukkan sebuah paperbag bermotif boneka dengan merk Rilakkuma. Lalu kembali menghampiri chanyeol dan memberikan paperbag tersebut.

"buka lah" perintah kris.

Chanyeol membukanya dengan kasar, hingga paperbag itu robek. Kris agak ngeri melihat sikap chanyeol yang galak itu. Apalagi chanyeol langsung melempar paperbag itu sembarangan ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"ini?" chanyeol menun jukkan boneka rilakkuma dengan motif sapi yang hanya dia pegang ujung telinganya.

"yeeooolll! Perlakukan dia dengan baik" ucap kris histeris.

"…" chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah memperhatikan boneka itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. Langsung saja kris rampas boneka itu darinya.

"dia masih bayi, kau harus memberinya susu" kris berucap malu-malu dan itu sangat menggelikan.

"kau berikan saja sendiri. Sudah ah aku mau pulang, kalau tidak mau mengantarku aku akan pulang sendiri" ucap chanyeol santai sambil melenggang pergi.

Namun, baru saja hendak berbalik tangannya sudah dicekal kris.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau memberinya susu"

"tidak mau"

"kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum memberikannya susu!" ucap kris final

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh kris itu pemaksa, egois, dan pastinya bodoh.

"ayolah kris, dia tidak minum susu"

"dia minum, chanyeol"

"minum susu apa? Dia itu boneka"

"karena dia boneka, hanya kau yang dapat memberikannya susu"

"kris, kau itu makin lama makin aneh tahu!"

"aku tidak aneh kau saja yang bodoh"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada kris, saat mengatakan kalau dia bodoh.

"baiklah kris yang tampan dan cerdas, beritahu aku"

"setelah aku memberitahumu kau harus malakukannya yah" chanyeol mengangguk tanpa niat dengan ancaman bodoh kris.

"dia minum ASI. Kau tahu kan? Air susu ibu. Dan kau adalah ibunya" kris tersenyum miring dan dengan kurang ajarnya meremas-remas dada chanyeol yang rata.

Chanyeol shock dan tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga.

Melihat chanyeol yang diam saja kris sengaja memelintir puting yang tercetak samar di kaos kekasihnya.

Dan pelintiran itu membuat chanyeol sadar, wajahnya memerah padam.

Duakkhh. Chanyeol menonjok rahang kris sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Like the hell aku akan menyusuinya!" chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar hina itu. Sedangkan kris tertawa lebar tanpa mempedulikan sakit di rahangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sekian dulu ceritanya... see you next chap bye bye


	4. bales review & tanya nama rillakuma yeol

Bales-bales Review Reader..

Chrome : thx

Guest : okee ini udah lanjuttt :D stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Kim Mika: iyaa makasih sarannya. Sifat chanyeol yah? Okee.. bahasa udah okee belum? stay tune yaa V(^^)V

winter park chanChan: iyaa kocak, tapi kelakuan tokohnya jangan ditiru yaa. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Chrong: iyaa udah pake bahasa baku, makasih pujiannya hhehe. Aku keep writing, kamu juga keep reading yaa… stay tune yaa V(^^)V

chanyeol2304: kkkkkkkkkkk. Makasih semangatnya J stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Guest: iyaa udah pake bahasa baku. Chap.1 mah lagi khilaf aja makanya pake bahasa alien :P. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Lulu Auren: hahahah mommy ama daddy mau maen kuda-kudaan :D. iyaa iyaa sip sip. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Kim Chan Min: heeyyyy kamu kim chan min, maaf yaa kalo NC nya ngga hot. Malahan ngga ada sih hahaha. Ahhh gak tahu gimana nulisnya. Kim chan min bayangin sendiri aja yaa…. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

laxyovrds: iyaa suho salah paham, tapi di chap3 gak ada suho atau lay, maaf yaa… stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Lulu Auren: makasih lulu auren selalu review di setiap chapter.. iyaa aku juga gah tahu nama adik ace siapa. Chanyeol ngga pernah ngenalin nama bonekanya.

Kim Chan Min: waahhh ada kim chan min lagii :D. iyaa sukur deh kalo suka. Seeettt dahh ancamannya supeerrrr.. hhahahaha.. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

esthiSipil: makasih udah nyempetin ripiu, aku ngerti kok kamu sibuk :D stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Lulu Auren: makasih lulu auren selalu review di setiap chapter.. iyaa aku juga gah tahu nama adik ace siapa. Chanyeol ngga pernah ngenalin nama bonekanya. Iyaa bukan stress lagi, edan dia mah wkwk. stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Kim Chan Min: iyaa aduh maaf adegan ranjangnya, hhehehe. Aku masih belajar menulis adegan ranjang yang baik. Moga cepet bisaa yaaa,, stay tune yaa V(^^)V

Ceretbruh: iya makasih pujiannya J, terus puji aku yaa –becanda kok- iyaa ini ff krisyeol, aku juga ada rencana bikin ff krisyeol baru tapi GS, stay tune yaa V(^^)V

HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Seru juga yah balesin review.

Kasian deh yang ketipu dikira bakal update wkwkwkwkwkwk. Sebenernya AUTHOR BINGUNG, nama boneka rillakuma si chanyeol apa sih? searching kemana-mana gak dapet-dapet. Si Chanyeol gak pernah nyebut nama, di first box atau di roommate cuma dilihatin doang tuh boneka. kalo sehun mah jelas pinku.. kalau ada yang tahu nama boneka rillkuma chanyeol tolong kasih tahu yah, bakal ngasih nama anak kedua krisyeol.

STAY TUNE AND STAY REVIEW!

AUTHORR KABUUURRRRRRRRR

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Interogasi Calon Mertua

Prev Chapter:

_Chanyeol shock dan tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga._

_Melihat chanyeol yang diam saja kris sengaja memelintir puting yang tercetak samar di kaos kekasihnya._

_Dan pelintiran itu membuat chanyeol sadar, wajahnya memerah padam._

_Duakkhh. Chanyeol menonjok rahang kris sekeras yang ia bisa._

_"Like the hell aku akan menyusuinya!" chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar hina itu. Sedangkan kris tertawa lebar tanpa mempedulikan sakit di rahangnya._

_happy reading you all :*_

**Chapter 4 Interogasi Calon Mertua**

"aww, sakit Yeol! Pelan-pelan!" Kris meringis ketika kekasihnya mengoleskan salep anti memar ke rahangnya. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Kris. Setelah puas menertawakan Chanyeol dan wajahnya terasa sangat perih dan panas, Kris minta maaf padanya.

"ohh, sakit? Maaf" Chanyeol berkata maaf tanpa nada menyesal, malah dia tersenyum bahagia melihat Kris yang kesakitan.

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan pukul wajahku, kau bebas memukulku dimana pun asal jangan wajah.." Kris tidak henti-hentinya mengusap rahangnya yang memar. Banyak sekali kekhawatiran dibenaknya. Kalau rahangnya bengkak bagaimana? Nanti bisa dikira sakit gigi. Atau jika rahangnya membiru orang lain berasumsi kalau Kris habis dipukuli, siapa yang berani memukulnya? Kris tidak mau wibawanya luntur. Yang paling utama dikhawatirkan adalah tingkat ketampanannya, Kris sangat sadar jika asset utamanya adalah wajah.

"Kau duluan yang membuat aku kesal, pukulan tadi itu refleks" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengusap pipi Kris, mau tidak mau Kris ikut tertular senyuman maut Chanyeol. Dan saat Chanyeol tersenyum seakan-akan segala sakit Kris hilang begitu saja. Rasa kesal karena dipukul pun hilang begitu saja. Kris tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol.

"jadi bagaimana anak kedua kita?"

"kau mau aku pukul lagi?"

"emm baiklah baiklah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menyusuinya. Masih ada susu formula."

"sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang. Tidak berguna juga disini jika harus membicarakan boneka itu"

"bukan boneka, anak kedua kita. Siapa namanya? Sudah kau putuskan belum?"

"hufftttttt" Chanyeol meniup poninya sendiri, dan menutup matanya. Berharap keputusan yang dia ambil tidak salah. "Namanya Riku"

"ahh, jadi dia bayi perempuan. Aku suka Riku, itu nama yang sangat manis"

"baiklah, aku pulang"

"jangan pulang" Kris berkata manja dan mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"aku harus pulang" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"ayolah… mmuah" Kris memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi Chanyeol.

"aku harus pulang" Chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya dengan intonasi yang sama.

"no, no, no… aku sakit" Kris menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol dan menciuminya.

"aku _serius_, aku harus pulang" Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada kata 'serius' dan Kris tidak dapat mengabaikannya. Dengan berat hati, Kris melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar.

"JANGAN CUMA DUDUK, ANTARKAN AKU PULANG" terdengar teriakan bass dari kamarnya.

"IYAA" Kris menjawab dengan suara tidak kalah kencang lalu menyusul Chanyeol di kamar untuk mengambil kunci motornya.

"kau belum makan kan? Ayo sekalian makan dirumahku saja" Lebih terdengar perintah dibanding ajakan, tapi Kris tidak masalah dia malah tersenyum lebar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Rumah Chanyeol**

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti saat akan memasuki pintu rumah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alis.

"kenapa? Ayo masuk" Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Kris

"entahlah, ada yang mengganjal dihatiku seperti melarang aku masuk dan membuat aku ragu" Kris menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

"itu namanya gugup, bodoh. Harga dirimu itu keterlaluan, mengaku gugup saja susah sekali. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kesini"

"tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bertamu saat malam hari dan keluargamu lengkap, biasanyakan siang atau sore saat tidak ada orang. Atau pagi hanya untuk menjemputmu" Kris menjawab dengan satu tarikan nafas, membuatnya terengah-engah di akhir kalimat.

_Betul juga_ pikir Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol pun merasa gugup. Merasa menyesal juga mengundang Kris ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing dan membuat suasana menjadi hening.

KRIEEETTTT

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dan dari dalam muncul nyonya Park. Kris memijat jidatnya, jujur dia masih belum siap untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Chanyeol.

"ohh Chanyeol-ah… aku kira siapa, kenapa mengobrol didepan pintu? Cepat ajak temanmu masuk." Nyonya Park membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan Kris masuk, dia mendongak keatas karena Kris cukup tinggi. Walau tubuh Chanyeol sangat tinggi, tapi tinggi nyonya Park seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Entah darimana Chanyeol mendapat gen untuk dapat setinggi ini.

"terima kasih bibi" Kris membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum semanis mungkin saat memasuki rumah. Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya karena terlalu shock dengan pesona Kris. Lampu rumah membuat wajah tampan Kris terlihat jelas.

"aigooo, Chanyeol-ah… teman setampan ini kenapa baru sekarang kau ajak ke rumah?" Nyonya Park memukul Chanyeol dan berbisik di telinganya, tentu saja dengan menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menjinjitkan kakinya.

"selamat malam, bibi. Perkenalkan namaku Kris Wu. Senang bertemu denganmu" mungkin dari luar Kris terlihat keren dan santai, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat gugup. Apa yang wanita ini bisikkan pada Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak menyukai Kris?

"ahh selamat malam juga, aku ibunya Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Park. Senang mengenalmu" bibi Park tersenyum lebar pada Kris.

"ibu, Kris ini teman sekolahku. Dia ini yang sering menjemputku saat pagi"

"omoo, benarkah? Maafkan Chanyeol sering merepotkanmu"

"tidak, bibi. Aku juga minta maaf baru bisa memberi salam pada bibi sekarang"

"aish, tidak usah dipikirkan" bibi Park tertawa kecil

"ibu, sebenarnya aku mengundang Kris ke rumah untuk makan malam. Kami belum makan dari siang" Chanyeol memeluk manja ibunya. Kris tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"apa saja yang kalian lakukan sejak siang? Hey, dan kenapa kau sudah ganti baju? Mana seragammu?"

Kris agak menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"sepulang sekolah kami langsung ke rumah Kris, aku tadi menumpang mandi di rumah Kris. Hari ini sangat panas bu, baju seragamku sudah tidak nyaman dipakai. Dan yah aku membawa cadangan baju di tas ku"

Sebenarnya jawaban Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama ibunya, tapi karena jawabannya cukup panjang ibunya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kris pun sudah bisa bernafas lagi.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu, aku memang sedang menyiapkan makan malam"

"baiklah, aku simpan tasku dulu." Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Ibu. Dan balik menatap Kris, "ayo Kris, aku tunjukkan kamarku" lalu kembali bicara pada ibunya "ibu, beritahu kami jika makan malam sudah siap"

"baiklah" dengan begitu bibi Park berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Dengan senyum lebar, dia menyapa suaminya yang memang sejak tadi menemaninya memasak.

"siapa?" tanya tuan park begitu melihat istrinya kembali ke dapur

"chanyeol dan temannya, mereka akan makan malam bersama kita" ucap nyonya Park sembari mengeluarkan piring dari lemari kacanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris untuk melewati tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya, dan mengunci pintu begitu masuk.

Saat hanya ada mereka berdua, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Kris. Kris balas memeluknya dan mencium kening Chanyeol. Tapi tidak lama, karena Kris lebih memilih duduk di kasur dan membawa Chanyeol dalam pangkuannya.

Chanyeol merasa gugup berada dalam pangkuan Kris, mukanya panas dan memerah maka dari itu dia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Pada saat yang bersamaan sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di hati Kris.

"apa yang ibumu bisikkan saat diruang tamu tadi? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?" Yang ditanya tidak menjawab hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kris.

"jawab aku, darling" desak Kris

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"hehehehe, jangan menyesal saat tahu yah. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu" Kris menyipitkan matanya mengantisipasi jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kris, bermaksud membisikkan kata-kata ibunya.

"ahahaha geli, geli, geli… hentikan hentikan"

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hey!"

"iya maaf, kau kan tahu telingaku ini sangat peka. Apalagi sentuhan bibir dan deru nafas mu yang seksi itu" Kris mencoba membuat lelucon untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya. Tapi lelucon itu tidak lebih dari gombalan tidak mutu bagi Chanyeol.

"kemarikan telingamu!" Chanyeol menarik –lebih tepatnya menjiwir– telinga Kris untuk mendekat ke bibirnya. Kris meringis sakit tapi tidak dihiraukan.

Setelah telinga Kris tepat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang ibunya bisikkan.

"ibuku bilang, aku pintar memilih _teman_" ada penekanan nakal dalam kata 'teman' dan membuat darah Kris berdesir hebat, matanya membulat dan mukanya memerah, kalau begitu berarti…

"berarti ibumu tahu hubungan kita?" suara Kris tipis hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kris, ibuku bukan dukun yang tahu segalanya. Mungkin dalam kata itu tidak ada arti lain. Tapi yah, entahlah" Chanyeol berujar santai menikmati wajah Kris yang cukup gugup, tapi tetap berusaha terlihat dingin. Chanyeol mendekap kedua pipi Kris, menutup matanya, dan menciumnya lembut.

Tapi reaksi Kris berlebihan. Karena posisi mereka sedang berpangkuan diatas ranjang, dengan sengaja Kris merubuhkan tubuhnya dan otomatis tubuh Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan posisi tidak aman ini langsung melepas diri dari cengkraman Kris. Dan duduk diatas pinggang Kris yang sedang terlentang.

"Kris jangan macam-macam, ada orangtuaku!" seru Chanyeol galak.

"apa yang macam-macam? Pikiranmu saja yang macam-macam. Aman Chanyeol, pintu itu terkunci" Kris menjawab malas sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, terdengar ketukan pintu.

"apa ku bilang? Jangan macam-macam" Chanyeol menyeringai pada Kris dan turun dari ranjangnya lalu membuka pintu setelah memastikan bajunya sudah rapi. Sedangkan Kris tetap cuek tidur-tiduran di ranjang.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan langsung muncul wajah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"ibu menyuruhku memberitahumu dan temanmu kalau makan malam sudah siap" Yoora mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol dengan cepat, lalu matanya langsung menelisik seperti mencari sesuatu dalam kamar adiknya.

"tumben sekali kau baik hati mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamarku, biasanya kau teriak dari lantai bawah" tentu saja Chanyeol menyadari mata kakaknya yang jelalatan maka dari itu dia hanya membuka setengah pintunya dan selalu menghalang-halangi pandangan kakaknya dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"aku memang selalu baik hati, adik. Mana temanmu? Suruh dia keluar" Yoora menjawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya dan menerobos masuk jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan pundaknya.

"kau mau kemana? Sudah sana pergi, hush hush. Kami akan turun ke bawah, tunggu saja di meja makan." Chanyeol menutup pintunya tanpa menunggu jawaban sang kakak. Dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Kris yang memang sedang memperhatikannya.

"ayo Kris turun, makan malam sudah siap"

"baiklah" Kris membuang nafas panjang, makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol membuatnya sangat gugup.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju meja makan. Sudah ada tiga orang duduk manis menunggu kedatangan mereka. Ada tiga kursi kosong tersisa, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Kris untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mata Kris tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang pada sang kepala keluarga, ayah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Kris merasa dia harus tampak sempurna dihadapan pria itu, dan meyakinkannya kalau dirinya adalah pria terbaik yang paling pantas untuk Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya Chanyeol bukan seorang gadis, mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki yang hubungannya harus ditutup-tutupi untuk kebahagiaan dan kebaikan semua orang.

"selamat datang di rumah keluarga Park" ayah Chanyeol langsung membuka suara begitu Krisyeol duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ayah Chanyeol menyadari dandanan _high class_ Kris, matanya cukup jeli membedakan mana anak keluarga terpandang, dan mana anak dari keluarga kebanyakan.

"yah ini lah rumah sederhana keluarga Park" senyumnya masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"ini rumah yang nyaman, paman. Kenalkan namaku Kris Wu, senang berkenalan dengan keluarga Park. Terima kasih atas kesempatan menyenangkan ini" Kris memperhatikan satu-satu anggota keluarga Park selain Chanyeol. Kedua orangtua Chanyeol seperti orangtua pada umumnya, Chanyeol mewarisi kelembutan wajah ibunya tapi hidungnya persis seperti ayahnya dan jelas sekali postur tubuh modelnya ia dapat dari sang ayah. Lalu Kris melihat kakak perempuan Chanyeol, wajah mereka persis sekali. Kris tersenyum geli saat menyadari kalau hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki telinga unik seperti peri, kakaknya memiliki telinga yang mirip tapi tidak selebar milik kekasihnya.

"wajahmu tidak seperti Asia pada umumnya, kau blasteran yah?" Ayah Chanyeol membuka percakapan lagi, ibu dan kakak Chanyeol sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah dan langsung memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah tampan Kris. Chanyeol sih santai-santai saja, dia kan sudah kenal Kris luar-dalam. Chanyeol lebih memilih memasukkan makanan ke piring Kris lalu piringnya sendiri.

Ayah Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tentu saja istri dan anaknya sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah tampan Kris. Walaupun dua wanita itu sadarpun mereka tidak akan peduli, mereka itu wanita tapi tidak peka pikir ayah Chanyeol. Pikirannya buyar saat mendengar Kris menjawab pertanyaannya.

"iya aku Cina-Kanada…" mata ibu dan kakak Chanyeol berbinar mendengar pengakuan Kris, ah pantas saja Kris memiliki wajah setampan malaikat. " ibuku berdarah Kanada dan ayahku dari Guangzhou. Aku juga berstatus warga negara asing di negara ini, aku berkewarganegaraan Kanada" entah kenapa Kris lancar sekali membeberkan informasi pribadinya, padahal biasanya dia sangat tertutup.

"omoo, berarti kau bisa dibilang bule kan?","tapi bahasamu lancar sekali, sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?" ibu dan kakak Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan dengan sangat antusias membuat Kris sedikit kaget.

"hey, kalian ini berlebihan. Kita ini sedang makan malam, tapi kita belum menyentuh samasekali makanan kecuali Chanyeol. Makanlah yang banyak Kris, masakan istriku enak sekali"

Nyonya Park tersipu malu mendengar pujian suaminya, rasanya dipuji dihadapan pria tampan itu menyenangkan sekali. Apalagi ketika Kris memberinya senyum sebagai tanda setuju ucapan Tuan Park.

Chanyeol tersedak ketika mendengar namanya disindir oleh ayahnya. Kris dengan sigap menyediakan segelas air putih dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Kali ini Tuan Park mengerutkan keningnya melihat interaksi dua pemuda dihadapannya. Tapi sayang sekali, lagi-lagi istri dan anak perempuannya melewatkan moment mencurigakan Krisyeol. Entah mengapa Tuan Park jadi sangat ingin mengetahui lebih jauh siapa itu Kris Wu.

"sejak kapan kau tinggal disini Kris? Bahasamu sangat fasih" ayah Chanyeol sepertinya tidak dapat mengontrol diri lagi, dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui sejauh mana hubungan mereka berdua. Jadi ayah Chanyeol memulai dengan obrolan yang ringan. Yoora yang sebelumnya sudah menanyakan hal yang sama langsung menunggu jawaban Kris.

"sudah hampir dua tahun. Kebetulan saja aku mampu beradaptasi cepat dalam hal berbahasa" Kris tersenyum lembut pada tiga orang yang memperhatikannya.

"jangan merendah begitu, Kris menguasai 5 bahasa. Inggris, Mandarin, Kanton, Korea, dan Jepang. " Chanyeol berucap bangga.

"wooahhh, benarkah Kris?" tiga orang tersebut hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"iya itu tuntutan saja, paman, bibi, noona" jawab Kris tenang, berusaha setenang mungkin sebenarnya. Tuan Park dapat melihat karisma yang kuat dalam diri Kris. Dia makin gatal saja melihat Chanyeol membanggakan Kris. Dia benar-benar mencurigai hubungan mereka berdua.

"wah, sepertinya perjalanan hidupmu lebih berwarna dibandingkan aku yang sudah tua ini. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan kisah hidupmu yang hebat. Dari lahir sampai sekarang, selengkap-lengkapnya" Nyonya Park tidak dapat menyembunyikan antisiasme-nya untuk lebih mengenal pria tampan di hadapannya. Sepertinya sekarang Kris tahu darimana Chanyeol memiliki sifat _overreaction_.

Kris tersenyum lega, sepertinya tidak sulit mendekati keluarga kekasihnya. Kris sangat tahu jelas jika ibu dan kakak Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati padanya. Yah kecuali ayah Chanyeol yang makin lama malah makin memicingkan matanya pada Kris. Kris dapat merasakan kalau tatapan ayah Chanyeol seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, belum lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semuanya mengarah pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang ada seorang ibu-ibu ingin mendengar riwayat hidupnya dengan lengkap, haruskah Kris menjawab? Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawab, tapi masalahnya wanita ini adalah ibu Chanyeol. Lalu Kris merasakan tangan hangat memijat dengkulnya seperti memberi kekuatan dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berfikir.

"ibu, haruskah Kris menceritakannya? Kris bukan jenis orang yang suka bercerita. Lagipula aku mengundangnya kemari untuk makan malam bukan untuk diinterogasi" ucapan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Kris benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol disampingnya.

Ada nada super protektif pada ucapan Chanyeol dan secara tidak langsung menyuruh keluarganya untuk berhenti bertanya pada Kris, tapi sayang nada itu hanya ditangkap oleh lelaki diruangan itu. Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol tidak dapat menangkap makna tersirat tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa Yeol…" Kris balik menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang bersandar di dengkulnya. "aku lahir di Vancouver. Saat usia 11 tahun aku pindah ke Beijing. Lalu aku pindah ke Jepang sebelum akhirnya tinggal di sini. Dan aku tetap warga negara Kanada" Kris menjelaskan sejarah singkat hidupnya.

"ohh, keren sekali. Kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol dimana?" Kakak Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. Ketika Kris hendak menjawab, dengan cepat Nyonya Park mendahuluinya.

"Kris ini teman sekolah Chanyeol, ternyata yang hampir setiap hari menjemput Chanyeol adalah Kris" jawab Nyonya Park dengan riang.

Tuan Park merasa nyawanya sudah di ubun-ubun, kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar fakta yang baru ia dengar. Tidak salah lagi, dugaannya tepat berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ia kumpulkan. Interaksi mereka, sikap peduli dan melindungi diantara mereka. Kenapa bisa begini? Sepertinya dia membesarkan puteranya dengan benar, kasih sayang dan pendidikan moral yang cukup. Tuan Park memijat keningnya, Chanyeol adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya, anak bungsu yang sangat ia sayangi. Ada sejuta harapan yang ia sisipkan dihatinya untuk masa depan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali dia mengusir tamu bernama Kris Wu ini, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya lemas. Untuk melanjutkan makan pun dia terlalu malas, makanan itu hanya melewati melewati kerongkongannya tanpa menikmati rasanya.

Makan malam itu berjalan dengan canda tawa dan obrolan ringan kecuali Tuan Park. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi obrolan empat orang lain. Ingin rasanya dia memukuli wajah tampan bak pangeran itu saat pemiliknya tersenyum kepada putera kesayangannya. Kalau tahu begini ceritanya dia rela mengantar Chanyeol setiap pagi ke sekolah meski harus memutar jauh untuk menunju kantornya.

TO BE CONTINUE… SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

hayoo yang baca tinggalin jejak yah :)


	6. Impas! Sama-Sama Salah Paham

Exo-kris-luhan lover proudly present

**Love in you krisyeol**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Impas! Sama-Sama Salah Paham.

Makan malam yang menegangkan dengan Tuan Park membuat Kris berharap agar bumi menelannya saja. Kenapa dua wanita ini terus saja bicara tanpa henti? Apa mereka tidak dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari sang kepala keluarga?

Dan yang terpenting kenapa Chanyeol mesti pamer kemesraan? Kris tentu senang dilayani dengan baik oleh sang kekasih. Tapi bukan saat ini, bukan ditempat ini, bukan dihadapan Tuan Park yang sedang menatapnya berapi-api.

Jadi ketika makan malam selesai dia tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung izin undur diri.

"terima kasih atas makan malam yang lezat ini. Aku lebih baik pulang saja sudah malam"

"aigoo, Kris… kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau belum mencicipi puding buatanku. Tadi sore juga aku baru beli semangka" ucap wanita berumur tersebut tidak rela.

"biar saja kalau bocah ini mau pulang, dia itu teman Chanyeol. Kenapa kau yang heboh sih?." Sudah pasti ini ucapan tuan Park.

"yak! Teman anakku berarti anakku juga!"

"kalau Jongin yang datang kemari kau biasa saja!"

Tiga anak muda tersebut hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran tersebut tanpa berani menyela. Tapi menyenangkan juga melihat pertengkaran antara dua orang berumur ini.

Kris memperlebar senyumnya agar ia bisa menahan tawanya. Pantas saja chanyeol mendapat predikat drama king, pantas saja dia overreaction dan hiper aktif, pantas saja Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol yang sekarang ia kenal. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"abaikan saja orangtuaku, ayo kita pergi…" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kris, membuat Kris membeku untuk sementara waktu sebelum dia menariknya untuk pura-pura garuk-garuk. Bisa bahaya kalau Chanyeol salah sangka lagi. Dan lebih bahaya lagi kalau sampai tuan Park sadar.

"noona, aku mengantar Kris yah sekalian ada yang ingin aku beli diluar. Sampaikan pada eomma dan appa"

"ne," jawab Yoora singkat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari 'teman' dongsaengnya.

"terima kasih noona, sampai jumpa" ucap Kris dengan senyum merekah sempurna membuat yang melihat melayang.

"sering-sering main kesini ya Kris" jawabnya dengan nada lembut yang membuat Chanyeol mual.

"iya Kris, jika kau sering datang kesini kemungkinan besar kau akan bertemu pacar noona-ku. Dia juga lumayan sering datang kesini" ujar Chanyeol sok polos yang yang langsung mendapat pukulan cinta dari noonanya.

_Rasakan kau noona! Sudah punya pacar berani-beraninya merayu pacarku, ehh tapikan noona tidak tahu kalau Kris pacarku yah._

"wah, beruntung sekali pria yang bisa menjadi pacar noona" ucap Kris dengan senyum kikuk.

"aniyo! Jangan dengarkan si Yoda!" teriak Yoora dengan muka memerah.

"jaa Kris, kita pergi!" dengan puas Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah pada Yoora karena berhasil mengerjainya.

.

.

.

Kini pasangan tiang itu terlihat sedang saling bersandar di kepala masing-masing di sebuah toko es krim yang lumayan sepi. Chanyeol sedang menikmati es krimnya sambil sesekali menyuapinya untuk Kris, meski yang disuapi terus menolak.

"komunikasi keluargamu sangat baik yah?"

"ahh? Maksudnya?"

"kalian bisa dengan mudahnya mengobrol dengan santai"

"maksudmu keluargaku berisik dan cerewet?"

"astaga! tidak begitu!" Kris memekik putus asa, entah dimana Kris yang katanya dingin dan berwibawa itu.

"lalu?" chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dengan mata menyipit. Dan menggeser tubuhnya membuat jarak antara mereka.

"ahh sudahlah kita bahas yang lain saja. Appa-mu sepertinya tidak suka padaku"

Kris kembali merapatkan dirinya ke lelaki disampingnya dengan memeluk pinggang itu.

"ishh, jangan dipikirkan yang penting eomma dan noona suka padamu. Appa pasti mengalah"

"kau sadar jika appa-mu tidak suka padaku?"

"mmhhh" yang ditanya hanya menggangukkan kepalanya karena mulutnya penuh es krim.

"lalu kenapa kau sengaja bersikap manis dan sangat perhatian padaku dihadapannya? Itu memancing emosi appa-mu. Aku sampai merinding dipandangi seperti itu olehnya"

"tsk! Bodoh! Kau pikir saja sendiri! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" ucapnya merajuk kesal.

_Jika kau serius denganku kau harus berani menghadapi appa-ku. Aku memang sengaja memberi sinyal pada appa._

"Aiishh, my darling jadi semakin yeoppo jika sedang kesal. Ngomong-ngomong…"

Ucapan Kris terhenti disusul dengan senyum mesumnya dan membuat Chanyeol memerah salah tingkah.

"… kau tidak bosan menyuapkan es krim itu ke mulut dengan sendok?"

"apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam di tempat umum, bodoh!" jawab Chanyeol gelagapan.

"meskipun umum tapi sepi kok, di pojokkan pula.."

Lelaki dengan alis angry bird itu merampas sendok yang ada dalam cup es krim dan melempar keluar jendela tanpa Chanyeol bisa mencegahnya.

"kriiissss!"

"tenang sayang, aku tanggung jawab kok.. " kris terkikik sendiri dengan idenya.

Dengan jari telunjuknya kris mencolek es krim dari cup tersebut dan menyodorkannya di hadapan bibir Chanyeol.

"ihh Kris jorok! Memang tanganmu bersih?"

"sejak kapan kau peduli kebersihan tubuhku? Biasanya juga kau main masukkan saja ke mulutmu" goda Kris yang membuat kekasihnya makin memerah tidak tahu harus apa.

"oke oke, biar aku duluan saja agar kau yakin ini bersih"

Lelaki pirang tersebut memakan sendiri es krim di jarinya lalu menghisapnya kuat dengan se-sensual mungkin agar lelaki di hadapannya terpengaruh.

Dan benar saja, lelaki tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah manapun kecuali padanya.

Kris mencolek lagi es krim tersebut dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"buka mulutmu, sekarangkan giliranmu~"

Chanyeol langsung mencaplok es dari jari itu dengan kecepatan kilat membuat Kris mendesah kecewa.

"es krim itu harus dinikmati dengan perlahan yeol agar terasa makin nikmat"

"aku takut es krimnya mencair" jawabnya ketus.

"jika es krimnya mencair, ada cara lain memakannya. Namun kusarankan kau sudah menghabiskannya sebelum mencair" Kris mengancam dengan seringaian lebarnya, dan merasa sangat puas ketika korbannya mendelik gelisah.

Kris mengambil colekkan ke tiga dan menyodorkan jarinya lagi pada Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya dan menikmatinya perlahan, terus menghisap jari Kris sampai tidak ada rasa manis lagi. Kris benar-benar puas sekarang.

"emm darling, mulutmu hangat yah. Tapi kau tahukan aku pernah merasakan tempat yang paling panas di tubuhmu?"

"yaaakkk!" dengan emosi penuh Chanyeol menonjok perut berotot Kris dan sukses membuatnya meringis perih namun langsung mengabaikannya.

"hisapan mulutmu juga lumayan, tapi kau pernah menghisap dan menjepitku sekaligus… dan itu wooowww, wonderful"

"ahh! Hentikan! Hentikan! Tutup mulut kotormu ituuuuu~" Chanyeol memukul-mukul dada Kris agar kekasih mesumnya berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"hanya bisa ditutup dengan bibirmu.."

Dan terbengkalai lah es krim tersebut karena Kris yang terus menciumi bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar tidur utama kediaman Park, sepasang suami istri itu sedang dilanda kesunyian. Karena tuan Park baru saja mengatakan hipotesanya atas hubungan Krisyeol kepada nyonya Park.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"aku… semua terserah Chanyeol. Apa pun agar anakku bahagia" ucap sang eomma lemah dengan meneteskan air mata.

"tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku. Kebahagiaan itu subjektif. Bahagia itu tidak berarti terbaik."

"mereka berdua masih muda, bahkan kartu identitas saja mereka belum punya. Mungkin ini hanya hormon puber saja. Rasa ingin tahu, rasa coba-coba"

"justru dari itu kita harus mendidik Chanyeol dengan tegas selagi dia masih dalam penbentukkan jati diri. Kita sudah kecolongan"

"sudah, aku mohon jangan membahasnya lagi. Belum tentu prasangkamu itu benarkan? Lihat saja dulu ke depannya bagaimana, baru kita pikirkan"

"aku hanya tidak mau terlambat, harusnya dari kecil kita tanamkan moral padanya"

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU? ANAKKU BERMORAL!"

"tenang yeobo, bukan begitu… tentu saja chanyeol bermoral. Anakmu kan anakku juga. Kita berikan arahan yang benar sesuai norma dan kebiasaan yang berlaku"

"aku bilang hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku mohon. Kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol-Ku itu polos. Dia pasti akan cerita apa pun padaku, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal berbau pacaran denganku. Jadi aku percaya anakku. Aku yakin, dia berpegangan tangan dengan yeoja atau pun namja lain pun tidak pernah. Apalagi jika berpacaran dengan namja berwajah pangeran itu. Punya modal apa Chanyeol menarik hatinya? Aku yakin banyak wanita diluar sana memperebutkannya, kenapa dia memilih uri Chanyeol?"

Tuan Park tertegun mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"maksudmu uri Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapatkan Kris?"

" bukan begitu. Maksudku mereka tidak punya alasan untuk saling menyukai. Selera uri Chanyeol itu Sandara 2ne1. Dan aku yakin selera Kris jauh dari uri Chanyeol. Mereka hanya teman, aku yakin."

Tuan Park benar-benar kesal sekarang, gemas sekali dengan cara pikir istrinya. Dia sudah malas untuk berargumen lebih banyak lagi. Persetan dengan selera, wanita yang disebut istrinya barusan itu idol yang hanya bisa dilihat di layar.

Sedangkan manusia tinggi beralis tebal itu nyata. Dan darimana istrinya yakin kalau Chanyeol itu polos? Ayolah, mereka sama-sama lelaki berdarah Park. Tuan Park juga pernah muda, dia masih ingat betul masa mudanya saat seusia Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"uwwaahhhhhhh"

Jongin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena dua jam pelajaran tadi dia hanya meringkuk setelah mendengar bel istirahat.

"Jong…"

"hemm?"

"libur musim dingin ini kau ada rencana tidak?"

"aku akan berlatih dance penuh Yeol, belum lagi jadwal kencan dengan beberapa gadis. Kau harus sudah mengambil nomor antrian dua bulan yang lalu jika ingin pergi denganku" ucap Kai santai masih dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"aku serius, Kkamjong! Aku ingin mengajakmu bermalam di pantai. Laut musim dingin pasti menyenangkan sekali. Kita lihat matahari terbit juga."

"aku juga serius, bahkan aku sudah mengatur jadwal di kalender ponsel-ku. Kau mau lihat?"

"tidak usah! Dasar Playboy!"

"kau juga sama saja sebelum kenal Kris hyung. Oh iya, ajak saja dia"

"aku pasti akan mengajaknya, tapi masa iya Cuma berdua saja. Lagipula setahuku, dia tidak suka. Dia bilang, laut musim dingin tidak akrab dengannya"

"hhahahaha, Kris hyung konyol sekali "

"yak! Beraninya kau mengatainya konyol!"

"iya maaf, ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak istirahat bersama?"

"tidak, aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saja Kai-yaa~~"

"aku merinding mendengarnya. Wae? Kalian belum putuskan? Ku dengar mantan Kris yang namanya Yixing itu sudah putus dengan Suho hyung. Gosssipnya sih Kris muncul sebagai orang ketiga"

"APAA?! Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan kau ber-gosip? Dan yang terpenting, memang kau punya waktu untuk bergosip? Waktumu kan habis untuk tidur kalau di sekolah"

"aku sedang kencan bersama Sulli dan Krystal, lalu mereka bergosip. Ya sudah mau tidak mau aku mendengarkan"

"tapi kau tidak bilang aku pacaran dengan Kris kan?"

"tentu saja tidak."

"apalagi yang mereka bilang?"

" Mereka bilang beruntung sekali Yixing, karena Kris hyung cinta mati padanya. Padahal ia sudah dicampakkan, tapi tetap saja memperjuangkan cintanya. Menurut mereka, itu sangat romantis"

"itu tidak benar! Kris tidak pernah dicampakkan, mereka putus baik-baik. Dan Kris tidak cinta mati padanya! jika Sulay putus ya putus saja, jangan seret Kris dalam masalah mereka"

" katakan langsung saja pada mereka jangan padaku."

Jongin hanya memperhatikan saja ketika teman sejawatnya dengan wajah khawatir mengambil ponselnya bermaksud untuk menelepon Kris.

"halo, Kris"

"kau dimana?"

"sedang apa?"

"kau tidak bohongkan?"

"aku sedang di kelas juga"

"ne... ne... arra arra..."

"ppai ppai"

Tut. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Kris ada dikelasnya sedang mencatat tugas"

"yak! Kenapa kau tidak langsung to the point saja?"

"masa iya membicarakan hal itu di telepon?"

"jadi kau mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"mau tidak mau, tunggu sampai pulang sekolah"

.

.

.

Kris sedang mencatat tugas bersama teman-teman kelasnya ketika ponselnya berdering.

"halo, darling" terdengar suara cie-cie dari teman-teman yang mendengarnya. Membuat Kris mesem-mesem tidak jelas.

"aku di kelas"

"sedang mencatat tugas dari guru"

"datangi saja kelasku"

"kau dimana?"

"jangan lupa makan siang. Oke kita pulang bersama yah, tunggu aku. Love you so much my darling"

"ppai ppai"

Kris meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"itu tadi Yixing?" Salah satu teman perempuannya bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"itu tadi kekasihku, tentu saja bukan Yixing" ucap Kris sambil tetap mencatat.

"bukan Yixing? Bukannya kau sudah balikkan dengannya?" tanya gadis lain

"Aku dan dia sudah putus hampir setahun lalu jika kalian lupa"

"lalu sekarang siapa pacarmu?"

"ra-ha-sia." Ucap Kris dengan bangga karena berhasil backstreet hampir sembilan bulan.

"bukannya kau yang membuat hubungan Suho dan Lay berakhir?" membuat Kris menghentikan gerakkan pulpennya.

"tidak. Untuk apa juga? Bahkan aku baru tahu dari kalian jika mereka putus" ucap Kris dingin, mulai terganggu dengan obrolan yang menuduh dirinya sebagai perusak hubungan.

"yaampun, kalian para wanita. Tidak bisa sehari saja berhenti bergosip. Sekarang sudah jelas Kris punya kekasih dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan keretakkan Sulay. Cari sana bahan gossip-an lain, hush hush" telinga Jungkook yang sudah memanas akhirnya mencapai batasnya.

Tapi ucapan itu diabaikan oleh para siswi, mereka malah makin mngerubungi Kris dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Tapi memang dasar Kris lemah dalam berbuat tega, meskipun sikapnya cool dan wajahnya datar tetap saja dia kalah jika dikeroyok. Asal dia tidak menyebut nama Chanyeol, semuanya aman.

Tidak lama ada sms masuk di ponselnya.

**From: Yixing**

Kris, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Sebelum pulang kita bertemu sebentar yah di perpustakaan. URGENT

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, panjang umur sekali gadis ini pikirnya, muncul ketika orang-orang sedang membicarakannya. Sudah lama Yixing tidak menghubunginya, dan dari ucapan para siswi tadi sepertinya Yixing sedang dalam masalah. Apa salahnya jika ia bisa membantu.

**To: Chan Sweety Darling Yeol **

Darling, pulang nanti aku ada urusan penting sebentar. Kau tunggu sebentar di parkiran. Numpang duduk saja di pos satpam hhehehe, love you darling ;)

From: **Chan Sweety Darling Yeol**

Oke. Jangan lama-lama.. love you too :*

Setelah mendapat izin, Kris langsung mengetik pesan lain.

**To: Yixing**

Ok!

.

.

.

Di jam pelajaran terakhir , Chanyeol dan Jongin dipercaya -disuruh- guru bahasa Inggrisnya untuk mengembalikan kamus ke perpustakaan. Karena menurut guru tersebut Chanyeol siswa paling tinggi, sedangkan Jongin siswa paling malas.

"ahh tiap hari selalu kita yang membawa buku-buku, ke ruang guru lah, ke perpus lah. Melelahkan sekali" ucapnya dengan merajuk kesal.

"berhenti mengeluh, Kkamjong! Sedikit beramal tidak masalah. Lagipula kita jadi dikenal guru kan?"

"uhh dasar carmuk! Cari muka itu jangan ke guru, tapi ke yeoja cantik dan seksi" tiba-tiba mukanya berubah cerah dengan seringaian mesum membayangkan ia akan berkencan malam ini dengan Fey dan Jia.

Berkencan dengan satu gadis terlalu mainstream untuk Jongin. Sekaligus untuk mengurangi panjang daftar antrian ajakan kencan juga. Jongin kan jenius.

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin, sudah tidak lagi berminat adu pendapat dengannya. Kapan sih otak Jongin bebas dari hal berbau mesum? Sama saja sih seperti Kris -_-

Tapi semesum apa pun Kris, seniornya itu sangat setia. Lagipula apa salahnya mesum pada kekasihnya sendiri. Beruntungnya Chanyeol memiliki Kris.

Chanyeol membuka pintu perpustakaan hati-hati, jangan sampai kamus-kamus tebal dan berat yang menumpuk di gendongannya jatuh.

"terima kasih pelayan Park" Sedangkan Jongin malah dengan kurang ajarnya menyerobot masuk ketika pintu tersebut dibuka.

"ya! Kkamjong sialan!" dengan hati-hati pula Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Dan ketika ia hendak menyusul Jongin, lelaki berkulit seksi itu malah kembali berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Chanyeollie, sahabatku yang paling baik. Simpan saja kamus-kamus itu disitu, nanti aku saja yang membereskan"

"wae? Guru menyuruh kita berdua. Sekarang kau yang mau carmuk kepada guru? "

Jongin terlihat mengusap peluh imajinernya, wajahnya yang sehitam arang itu perlahan menjadi putih pucat. Dia meletakkan asal kamus-kamus yang ia pegang di meja terdekat.

Membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan makin dalam, tapi sesegera mungkin ia menyamai langkahnya lalu menarik lengannya dan merebut kamus-kamus tersebut.

"sudah kubilang aku saja! Sana kau kembali ke kelas dan bereskan barang-barang kita" ucap Jongin frustasi.

"wae? Ada yang kau coba sembunyikan dari ku kan? Arraso Jongin-ah, apa salah satu pacarmu sedang naked diantara rak-rak buku? kkkkkk" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kikikan bodohnya membuat Jongin ingin memukulnya.

"iya ada seorang yeoja perayu disana, jadi kau tidak usah kesana!" Jongin memilih berbohong demi menghentikan langkah sahabatnya.

"aku sudah lama tidak melihat yeoja naked semenjak pacaran dengan Kris, aku lihat aahhh~~" dengan mudah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan berlari untuk memburu pemandangan nista tersebut. Jadi tanpa sadar sebenarnya Chanyeol pun mesum -_-

Jongin memutar otak dengan cepat, sahabatnya itu tidak boleh melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disana!

"CHANYEOL AAAAARRRGGHH " seperti orang gila, Jongin berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah sahabatnya juga memperingatkan seseorang akan keberadaan Chanyeol...

... namun terlambat...

"KRRIIIISSSS" teriakan yang lebih berat dan lantang milik Chanyeol terdengar selang seperdetik teriakan Jongin.

.

.

.

Few minutes ago/ beberapa saat lalu.

"ada apa?"

Kris mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin sebelum mendengar Yixing bercerita.

"kau harus menolongku, Kris"

Yixing berujar lemah dengan penampilan kusut. Yixing terlalu kalut sampai tidak ada keingingan duduk. Jadi dia hanya berdiri dihadapan Kris yang sedang duduk.

"duduklah dulu baru kau boleh bercerita"

"aku harus buru-buru, aku harus mengejar Suho"

"kekasihku juga sedang menungguku, ceritakan dulu sedetail mungkin baru kita cari solusi dan menemui si boncel itu"

"aku tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana" jelas sekali jika gadis ini menahan isakannya.

Kris menepuk dahinya, "berurusan denganmu selalu makan waktu, kekasihku sedang menungguku. Aku suruh dia kesini sajalah"

"iya, semoga dia bisa membantuku juga" Yixing mengangguk dengan lemah pula.

Ketika mengeluarkan ponselnya, ternyata mati karena tidak ada baterai.

"ini jam berapa?" tanya Kris kepada Yixing masih setia berdiri disampingnya. Yixing yang linglung dan blank.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Kris menyambar sendiri jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan gadis tersebut.

Di saat itu lah Kkamjong melihat Kris menarik lengan Yixing dan salah paham.

Tidak lama terdengar teriakkan tampan Jongin.

"CHANYEOL AAAAARRRGGHH "

"mereka selalu saja membuat keributan" ujar Kris santai, membayangkan kekasihnya dan Jongin selalu bercanda tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Kris juga bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak sedang menunggunya di parkiran.

Tapi tidak sama dengan Kris, teriakan itu membuat Yixing kaget dan agak sedikit lunglai. Ditambah lagi Yixing menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, kini dia benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yixing jatuh ke pangkuan Kris dan secara reflek Kris pasti menangkap tubuh yang rubuh tersebut. Dan secara reflek pula Yixing memeluk erat leher Kris untuk mendapat topangan yang kuat.

Insiden tersebut berlangsung terlalu cepat, membuat nafas Yixing terengah-engah karena terlalu shock.

Bisa dibayangkan posisi mereka yang intim saat ini. Si gadis memeluk dan dipeluk erat si pria yang memangkunya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan penampilan yang kusut.

Dan entah kenapa, firasat buruk hinggap di dalam benak Kris.

"KRRIIIISSSS" Chanyeol berteriak marah melihat sepasang manusia yang sedang bercummu panas.

_Firasat burukku tepat_.

Dan semua kesalahan pahaman yang Kris buat pada Sulay kini telah impas, karena Yixing dengan segala kecerobohannya telah membuat salah paham yang sama untuk Krisyeol.

Berhasilkah Kray meyakinkan Chanho?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Seee you next chap :*

SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, KRIS GE & CHANYEOL OPPA. LOVE YOU BOTH :*

Plis jangan berantem gara-gara aku T^T

Love love love.

THANK YOU AND PLEASE YOUR SUPPORT, READER!


End file.
